10 things i hate about you remake
by buffyangelgirl
Summary: the higurashi sisters are not allowed to date. the new guy inuyasha comes to the school meets a new friend and falls in love with the youngest higurashi sisters. kikyo who is the young sister to kagome who's the oldest sister out of the two.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Kagome was driving to school from her home and she stopped at a stop light next to a bunch of preppy girls who were in a blue car dancing and singing to a song. While her music was blaring she gave them a mean stare as they looked at her.

She wondered why she was next to them in her car. She droved to school was there, got out of her car. Started walking saw a prom dancer sign tore it right off the wall. While a girl said "hey " tried to put it back up after she walked away. The poster didn't stick and stay up again.

Kagome walked to school after parking her car , she went to class after walking through the halls and sat in her seat, listened to the teacher.

Meanwhile a new student was in the guidance office named inuyasha walker while the guidance office women, was typing on the computer and then looked up and saw the new student and noticed he was there and said" hi I'm ms. perky and let me look at your schedule and its nice to meet you".

she's talking to the new student another student throws something at the window and then she flips the student off or the thing that was thrown at her window and says" ass nines everywhere".

She says "yep here it is" it says that your an army brat " you just moved here from" your other schools". he says ''well I've been to other schools" my dad was a", " i don't need to hear" the whole story "now heres your schedule" the other paper "now be on your way". " i got deviances to see" and a book to finish now go'.

He said" but i," she said "no now be on your way" i have to finish what i started" on the computer someone" should be out there" in the halls to meet you" "see to it that you know" all your classes" and where to go''.

He walked out of the office as he walked out he bumped into sesshoumaru Verona he gave inuyasha a mean stare.

He walked in the guidance counselor said" well isn't it sesshoumaru" Verona again" what did you do this time'" she said" oh i know" it says here" you exposed yourself'' to the lunch lady".

He said" no i did not ""it was a bratwurst",'i was only joking" with the lunch lady". she said "oh well " just keep it in your pants" . "or else you will receive detention". he said "OK ". gave her a weird stare.

Meanwhile out in the hall walking while people were getting out of classes was inuyasha and suddenly he was approached out of nowhere by miroku portier who wanted to welcome him to the school and he said "welcome to aurora high school I'm miroku portier".

Inuyasha said" oh i thought you"" were one of the" video prep guys", a guy rolling down holding on a tray filled with videos says" hey miroku". Inuyasha says ''who's that" miroku says ''well i don't know him".

Inuyasha says" OK". miroku shows all thats inside the school and takes him outside and shows the rest and points out whats there .

he says as they are walking by" theres the coffee people in one corner" then you have the punks", the outcasts", " the losers", "the Goths "all in different corners "right in between those" sections of the courtyard" here which is outside". " you also have the freaks" " popular groups too".

He points out " theres the popular people" you see them" but you can't talk to them" cause they don't" want to talk to you "cause your not popular" they think that they are better" then anyone else". Inuyasha says" why" miroku says "watch " he goes up to them as they are walking by and says "hi guys" they say " beat it bonehead" the other one says' yea".

He says as he tries to finish the tour he points out you have" aurora's nerd smart group which are the nbas which he points out there the smart kids with good grades and they are rich and brainiacs and they think their better then anyone else though".

He says "'watch " he goes up to them touches one of their shoulders and says 'hi" they scoff give weird faces say ''who's that wade" he says "i don't know" inuyasha said" who's that" .

Miroku says "wade Stanton "he started a rummer last year" about me buying shirts" from an out lite mall" oh well hostile takeover he'll pay" after inuyasha asks" 'why".

They finished the tour a girl her friend walk by them inuyasha says "who's that shes beautiful" miroku says " conceited 'he says" no shes pretty" miroku says "rude" stuck up". Inuyasha says" look "shes so pure kind " beautiful ". miroku said" 'vapid, "conceited", "spoiled, " snotty, " rich little princess", inuyasha says 'how can you say that about her".

Then miroku says "as you may know" the higurashi sisters" are not allowed to date". he said" that girl is pretty" though but it makes us guys"" like us want to touch her" but we can't cause were" not like them". shes also part of the don't think about it group'.

Inuyasha goes" 'who said that" miroku said "there father" which he is strict", " overprotective of them" and uptight". " you cannot date her" cause shes forbidden" popular " shes kikyo higurashi" but are you still interested?".

Inuyasha says "yea" miroku says "well good " inuyasha says "'why " miroku says'"well shes" looking for a French tutor ". Inuyasha says '"well i will do it " miroku says" well do you speak French". Inuyasha says "no but i will learn" how to speak French for her", " i like her ".

He turns and notices a guy over there talking to his friend and he says to miroku" whos that guy" . Miroku says "thats Jeramey turner" hes the schools popular player" prep boy" also hes a model".

Inuyasha says "hes a model what the hell" , miroku says "yea hes a jerk off" hes rumored to be" in a underwear commercial", "a underwear commercial" thats funny" what a dumb ass he i"'. inuyasha said.

Meanwhile Jeramey over across the yard notices the young girl known as kikyo higurashi, her friend Samantha. His friend says "theirs a girl there" that might be your favorite" shes out of reach " he says'" wanna bet on that" ' Jeramey says" no money I've got this i do for fun".

They made their bet Samantha notices the look, and knows he wants to get the girl only for one thing but doesn't tell her supposed friend kikyo.

While they finished their tour miroku and him follow the girls a little bit and one of the girl says "i love my prada backpack" but i also love my schechers" her friend says '"well i love" my schechers" but i don't have a prada backpack" .

Now back in class Mr. Morgan asks "what do you guys think of the sun also rise"' one girl said "hes so romantic " kagome says" Hemingway he was" a drunken mechanistic man" who wrote crap" who had sex with his leftovers" his work sucks". she says" wheres Emily Dickinson", wheres paramore" ," wheres linkin park".

Jeramey says "as appears to a bitter cold" right chess hag with no friends" he laughs with his friend and slaps his hand. She said "well ass whole" if you say that again "i will kick your ass" today".

He said " Mr. Morgan is there any way" kagome can take her midol before class". Mr. Morgan says "pipe down chachi" you know one of these days "your gonna" get bitch slapped " i am not gonna do" a thing to stop it".

He said'' kagome i like to hear you" you say your opinion" about what you like", how about you" think " find about ideas" about the book better", now get out of my clas". " 'what wait Mr. Morgan" she said, he said "out get out". "go to the office and see ms. perky".

She gets her stuff and leaves the class and walks to the office. She finally reaches the office of the guidance counselor, waits outside of the office for her turn to go in. After the guidance counselor is done with something in her office kagome approaches the door and is allowed to come in.

She sits down in the chair in ms. perky's office and ms. perky says "you've been" causing trouble in Mr. Morgans class again".

"No i haven't" all i did was just express my opinion" he sent me here" its not a crime " now I'm in trouble". "oh well at least" i expressed my opinion" said what i thought" was alright cause people" wanted to say there opinion too".

'" its not fair that i had to get in trouble because of it". and ms. perky said" you kicked a boys ass" named bobby summers" a couple of days ago" just so you know his surgery" to repair his bones" in his body was well again".

"If your interested about that", kagome said" i still hated that kid" ," i say he hurt himself" by slipping" falling in the cafeteria that day", not me hurting him" of course".

Ms. perky said "well you've got quite the reputation" around school this year"," oh what is it me being called this time", "let me guess a freak" kagome said. "no" ms. perky said "right now" this" year you've been" known around this school" um this term" you've been called" cold bitch which is it".

'

"Which is used everyday" now with you" by the way you act, every year". "which stands out" cause you've been" acting like a total" cold ass bitch to everyone". "In this school everyday" you might want to work on that".

Kagome says "i try" she left she had rolled her eyes had a weird face on her about it. Because she didn't like it at all, cause she wanted to act the way she was and still is. Doesn't care about the way people see her or the way she acts all the time.

when shes around anyone at the school even though she only acts different with her friend sango who's been her best friend throughout the school year.

They are different form the rest of the crowed of the people at the school that they go to everyday. throughout the years since they have been to the school. Now meanwhile after kagome the older twin and sister went out of the office was walking down the hall to meet her friend.

Later after school kagome and her friend sango are walking to her car to drive home, and they get stopped by the popular prep boy Jeramey in a car.

He was saying" you know your punk style" look is out kagome" maybe you should look" it up " find something else" your a freak " he laughs. She said "maybe you should look" at your own outfit" asshole cause I'm better then you", he leaves in his car away from them.

They get into her car and begin to go miroku stops them on his motorcycle while trying to drive it, then she said to him' why don't you move your motorcycle and get out of my way or else'.

Miroku drives away from in front of the car and sees inuyasha and drives to him and stops where he is and talks to him. While inuyasha said "who's that" cause he seen her miroku says to him 'thats the bitch of her older sister of kikyo's".

She's her older twin and sister kagome', and you don't want to go anywhere near her she will kick your but'.

" I mean it she will kick your but" shes been here for years" since she started " has a big reputation". "About her attitude " the way she acts "around this school to everyone" who sees her" meets her in the halls" in her classes".

'"You don't want to mess with her and she like her sister is not allowed to date either at all'. 'They are hard to approach and not to get a response from well unless you want to talk to the younger sister kikyo".

Kagome no you don't want to go anywhere near her shes non approachable and doesn't like to be near anyone or talk to anyone except her friend sango".

"But anyways kagome acts different then her younger sister" cause she has a reputation" as the cold bitch" that she is anyone" that sees her meets her" knows to stay away from her ". "Oh well her younger sister "kikyo is nice but is stuck up" and snotty.

Since you wanted to tutor her cause she wanted to learn to pass her grades good luck cause your gonna need it even though you like her'.

"Going to see her tomorrow to tutor her and she talk to you and be nice to you better then her sister so see you tomorrow inuyasha bye". Inuyasha said 'bye" as he was getting into his car his friend miroku was driving his motorcycle.

Sped out of control cause he wasn't looking and fell off of the street and near a yard of the school. Everyone laughed they thought it was cool as they all clapped miroku just thought he was OK, and lucky to not be in the hospital, miroku drove home.

Inuyasha seen him wondered about him too. He went to his car and drove home thinking of a way to get to the girl he likes while going to tutor her tomorrow for French. Later at home after kagome dropped off her friend sango at her home, kagome was in the living room reading a book and listening to music being played.

When her father walked in and disturbed her reading and listening to music and said" hello kagome" did you make anyone cry today" or did anything bad?" . Kagome said "sadly no i didn't even though i wanted to".

Her sister walked in and said to their dad if she can go to the theaters with her friend, and her dad said "OK". He was worried on where she was going and what she wanted to do. their dad said" "if you go " you have to take pepper spray" no boys with or near you at all".

He said after he told her to sit down next to her sister, he said" no dating till after you graduate" 2nd rule no dating" for both of you until after you graduate ".

kikyo thought it was unfair she agreed and so did her sister she knew already too. her dad said "fine if you don't like" that a new rule would be in" and old rules out" you can date kikyo". Kikyo got a happy face but was surprised when her dad said "when kagome does".

Kikyo said but" she doesn't date" then you don't date and i will get to sleep at night not worrying about both my daughters doing anything bad or getting pregnant" . Later that night they went to bed after kikyo came home because she had her curfew at 10pm and couldn't stay out longer then that.

The next day came and it was morning and kagome picked out her outfit and was dressed today in Tripp black pants socks and boots and a t-shirt and her favorite jacket which was black and her t-shirt said don't stare or my fist will be there in white writing.

Her sister was wearing a pair of white pants and a light blue shirt with a butterfly on it. her sisters hair was in a ponytail and kagome's was in a braid down her back.

Anyways after that kagome went to her car to pick up her friend while kikyo had a ride to school with one of her friends that went to school with her.

Kagome went to school and her friend and her get out of her car and go to class. meanwhile at school at another part of the school inuyasha is waiting for kikyo so he can tutor her.

Kikyo comes and sits opposite of him at the table to hear what he has to offer about learning French and wondering if it was going to be easy.

From what she was learning to get her grades up, inuyasha offered "well we could try French food or learning a few words of French so you could learn". She said "not the hacking and gaging part of pronouncing it please thats gross". he said 'we could try for French food then'.

He said" i know you can't date anyone but i was wondering since you dad is strict but yet worries about your education maybe we could go and find a place with French food".

She said 'thats so nice what your name again "then he said "inuyasha "then she said "OK inuyasha but my dad made a new rule that i couldn't date until my sister does".

He said "wait so theres a new rule and you can date wait till you see this place" then she said 'wait a min inuyasha didn't you remember i can't date until my sister does duh'.

He said "why can't she date i understand she's not popular and she has a reputation at school here that I heard why is that".

She said "well she used to be popular until she couldn't take it anymore and got sick of it and decided she didn't care what anyone thought plus shes not good with with interaction and communication from people and plus she's a bitch and not really liked in the school".

Inuyasha said "OK "then she said "i can date and go out when my sister does "then he said "maybe i can find someone for your sister with some help".

she said" you would really do that for me "and he says" hell yes "then he corrected and said" yea i do this for you since you need help with your sister finding a date".

Then later inuyasha met up with his friend miroku and they were talking and miroku said' well i think i may know a few guys or at least try to find a few guys for your girlfriends sister even though she's not your girlfriend yet but were helping her older sister though".

"So you can date her younger sister so i think we can come up with, some guys to go out with her "later they were walking down the staircase of the walkway and to the bottom and inuyasha saw a couple of guys when they were both on the bottom step and so they interviewed each guy wanting to know if they can or one of the want to date kagome higurashi.

None of them wanted to date her cause they were to scared so they thought of the last guy and it was sesshoumaru Verona but they were a little bit afraid to approach him.

But not that much that they were to scared or scared at all either just a little bit afraid. Anyways both of them went to the classroom where he was in and the students were on break so they approached sesshoumaru and tried to ask him but it didn't go good cause inuyasha brought his foreign language book with him and it got ruined by sesshoumaru.

They decided that they can approach him a different time. Now at lunchtime they were thinking of another idea and then inuyasha said 'maybe we could pay him with money but we don't have it though".

Miroku says' how about we find a backer you know a person who's stupid but with allot of money', then inuyasha says "yea i know who a backer is but who do we chose". miroku said" i know how about the dumb but popular prep boy Jeramey turner i mean he will probably help".

Miroku saw him at his table with his friends drawing obscene things on his lunch tray so he went up to them and sat at the empty seat and said "Jeramey can we have a chat "then Jeramey goes "we don't chat".

Miroku says" i have an idea for you see i know you like kikyo but the sisters can't date" well theres this new rule and now their dad said kikyo can date when her sister does but at least hear me out still if your interested" .

Jeramey said" OK "well how about that guy he can be your best bet at dating kagome and still letting you date kikyo "then Jeramey said" i heard he ate a live chicken once'.

Miroku said" everything but the beak and feet even though i don't understand how he ate it though" then he said "are you still interested in having him date kagome".

Jeramey said" whats in it for you" then miroku said "i say hi and how are you you say hi and how are you back "then Jeramey said 'your cool by association even though you and me are not friends". He said 'i think about it", miroku sat there for a little bit waiting for his answer.

Jeramey says "were done here" miroku leaves and goes back to his and inuyasha's table.

Miroku told inuyasha "all we have to do is wait 'and so when lunch was over they went to the field. Meanwhile Jeramey went over to the bench where sesshoumaru was at with his friend bankosu and said "hi i had a really great chicken last night' then sesshoumaru gives him a mean stare.

Jeramey said" see that girl over there " sesshoumaru sees kagome playing a sport and pushes one of her opponents over to where the girl fell on the ground. Kagome took the ball and kicked it into the goal.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to Jeramey when Jeramey said "i want you to go out with her" then sesshoumaru says "sure man "and laughs with his friend then Jeramey said "would you go out with her if i was to pay you enough money".

Sesshoumaru said "let me think about this if we go on a date" and to the movies she will want popcorn thats fifteen dollars then she will want a drink thats twenty dollars".

Sesshoumaru said she want candy which is 35 bucks" Jeramey said, " no" then he said "this isn't a negotiation take it or leave it loser "then sesshoumaru said" 50 bucks and we got a deal Fabio ".

They made their deal and when kagome was done with practice she went to the bench with her stuff and then sesshoumaru approached her after putting out his cigarette.

He said' hi and how about you go out with me today "then kagome said" no way' as she was getting her stuff in her duffel bag and putting it on her shoulder after she took a drink of her water bottle then he said "how about Wednesday" then she said "do you even know me screw boy cause i bet you don't".

Sesshoumaru said" i think i do know more about you then you think". then she said" doubtful, and yea right no thanks not very likely you know me at all", and then she left and was walking away with her duffel bag on her shoulder witch was carrying allot of equipment and was heavy.

While he gave her a weird stare and tried to think of another way to get to know her.

While across the field miroku and inuyasha watched what happened and then inuyasha said " were done" then miroku says" why are we done when we haven't even started with the rest of our plan".

Inuyasha said "well can you think of any other ideas that can work", then miroku said" i think i might have an idea but how about you go and see if kikyo can come with you and ask her if she can help you with how to get sesshoumaru to date kagome and go out with him".

Then inuyasha said "alright then i will go meet her after school and see what i can do".

Miroku nodded with what he said, so after school inuyasha went to the part of the beach with a bunch of statues and him and kikyo were walking when inuyasha asked kikyo and said "you know your sister what things" does you sister like that could help with the guy i picked out for her". then he also said "well does your sister like anybody".

Well i saw a picture of a guy that was pretty and then inuyasha said "so she likes pretty guys "and then he said "what else does she like "then she said" well all i know is that she doesn't like guys who smoke cause she said it once and i heard it form my room ".

He said "well we gotta know what else she likes cause we gotta go behind enemy lines here so my guy could know".

They were in her house and in her sisters room looking through the drawers and stuff to find out what she likes and where she goes to. then kikyo found concert tickets and more concert tickets and other stuff like her sisters schedule and other stuff that she likes besides the classes and stuff she goes to everyday and night.

Then she handed the stuff to him saying" shes got concert tickets and more concert tickets "her class schedule and the other stuff she likes and what she eats and reads'.

She went to the other part of the room and opened another drawer and said 'ha look i found black panties" then he said 'why black panties "then she said' well she probably wants to sleep with someone someday thats what' . then he said 'alright "and then said "so can i see your room".

She said" no a girls room is very personal and i don't like to show it to everyone or anybody in the house its personal and i happen to like it too and its private so no". then inuyasha said "OK". then the next day while everyone was at school inuyasha and miroku went to the same class that sesshoumaru is in and approached him.

Inuyasha said" i know what your trying to do with kagome higurashi "then sesshoumaru said" is that right well what are you gonna do about it"." nothing were here to help you get the girl".

Then miroku said "were your guys "and then inuyasha said "what he means is in a not type of prison movie way". while shrugging his shoulders to get miroku's arm off of him. then sesshoumaru agreed and nodded and said "so you guys are here to help me tame the wild beast and get her to go out with me".

They both said" yes we will help you "and then miroku half showed him a poster and said' here is an idea to take out kagome and he half shows the picture poster with wade Stanton's name on and said "how about you take out kagome to wade Stanton's party this Friday".

Sesshoumaru says" i think about it " then finishes his job while they leave inuyasha says "where did you come up with that idea" then miroku says" time for payback' and then they go and make up posters with the guys name on it and the new posters says wade Stanton's party there be beer and other refreshments.

Miroku said "you ready" then they both throw the new posters down the flight of stairs and towards down the hall at everyone and everyone grabbed one and looked at it.

They walk by and go to class besides walking up the stairs to go to their other classes. meanwhile in another part of the school kagome was in class listening to Mr. Morgan her teacher and Mr. Morgan was telling them to write their own poem or essay about what they learned in class.

Kagome raises her hand then Mr. Morgan says "oh boy "then he says' yes ms. higurashi everything have an opinion "and she said "do you want this typed or written on paper".

then he said 'your kidding with me aren't yea this a joke 'and she said 'no i really want to do and learn this time'. the he said' get out of my class 'then she asked" what why' then he said "get out of this class your bugging me" .

She gave him a mean stare and walked out and left the class and went out into the hall. and then she went to the field and waited for the classes to get over with while she listened to music while sitting on one of the benches.

After classes was over and it was getting close to the end of the school day kagome and sango were walking to her car while they pulled out after sango was in the passenger seat and kagome in the drivers seat they pulled out .

Jeramey's car was in front of them driving close to give her sister and her friend a ride, that her sango saw sango said "what the hell was that isn't that neat or a charming development".

Then kagome said " wrong its disgusting "and they drove off and away from school. meanwhile while kikyo and her friend Samantha were walking Jeramey approached them while driving in his car, then he said" hello ladies 'and looked at them and said "want a ride "and they got excited and got into his car after opening the door and closing it.

and sat in his car while he said "watch the interior i just got it fixed", then they drove off so he can drop them off at home.

Then after a while after kagome dropped her friend off at her house again she went into her house and sat down and was reading another book when her dad walked in from the outside with the mail. It was the usual bills then her dad spotted a college application envelope with the mail he said "whats this its form shikon university ".

Kagome just stopped whatever she was doing and grabbed the envelope from him and opened and was excited and said "yes i got in".

Her dad said "whatever happened to going to tama university here like i did". then she said" no that was what you wanted i didn't want that i wanted to go to a school far away from here'. her dad said "but thats an east coast school' she said" thats the idea of where i wanted to be and go to when i graduate".

Then kikyo came into the living room and said" hi daddy' and she said' well lets hope so" and she said 'dad can i go with my study partner and go to the movies again where we could watch a movie thats French' then her dad said' you know the new rule you can't date or go out anywhere until your sister does" .

She got upset and then kagome said" why don't you ask kikyo where she got her ride" who drove her home today".

Their dad said" kikyo who drove you home "then kikyo said "a boy daddy 'then kagome said "a ass whole' then kikyo said' no he's not' then her dad said 'you know the rule you can't date until you sister does' then she said "well kagome never dates".

Then their dad said "why don't you like any boys at school "and kagome said" i don't like any boys at my school because their all freaks losers and preps ", popular who only care about themselves and always want people to follow them and do what everyone else does" but at least i don't cause i don't like doing stuff from anybody anymore nor do i even follow them too".

I just like being myself and i don't take crap from anybody who's sees me or meets me or talks to me at all".

Later at another part of town miroku and inuyasha were on his bike and parking in front of a bar and went inside to see if they can find sesshoumaru. Inuyasha spotted something in a jar and touched it and pulled it out then miroku smacked his hand and the stuff fell on the floor and said "don't touch anything you might get hepatitis".

Inuyasha said "OK " they looked and found sesshoumaru at the pool table playing pool while smoking his cigarette. they went to him he said "have you found anything for me about her", then inuyasha said" yes" and handed him a letter with the stuff she likes and he gave a weird face and said "what's this " .

Inuyasha said" thats the classes she goes to everyday" and parts of her schedule "and what she does and the other stuff is her music that she likes which is linkin park and other bands" the concert tickets to the concerts she goes to at clubs every night".

If you want to know she will be at one of them tomorrow which its called club star and the books she reads well there just books that she normally likes". Then sesshoumaru has a weird stare and says "why "then miroku said" listen to the music there for one night" then inuyasha said "she's got a pair of black underwear". that got sesshoumaru's attention and he was really excited and couldn't wait to see her again.

The next morning kikyo, kagome got ready for school kikyo was again picked up by her friend Samantha from school. While kagome drove with her friend to their school she parked, they both got out of the car. Walked their way through school about the muse concert tonight at club star.

They were excited when kagome spotted another poster for prom she tore it down when the girl that put it up said "hey", while kagome and sango ignored her while kagome said "you know whats bad "about this school is the prom "thats coming up" which is bad" because it's just a" matting ritchural for males and females to go to the dances to drink party act like jackasses while everyone else is all gong ho about it because they think its all fun when its not its stupied ". Plus who will want to go to the dance anyway".

Sango said" I would but I don't have a date". While later at night time sango kagome went to the club danced to the music while sesshoumaru entered the club looked around spotted her smiled at her while she danced with her friend he went to the barsat down ordering a drink.

While kagome said" I got to have water" I'm thirsty "so I got to go" "and get us some drinks" because her friend said "yea I'm thirsty too". So she went to get her friend and her a bottle of water, so she went to the bar ordered to bottles of water while sesshoumaru noticed her while drinking his drink he decided to go up to her to ask her about going with him to the party this friday.

when she noticed him sent him a glare, she asked him" what are you doing here". He said" I came here for" a drink saw you dancing" out there you looked great "this band called the muse is great".

She said "how do you know the muse", he said" I listened to them on the cd their great" she said ok then went towards where her friend was when he followed her towards the dance floor asked her "will you go to wade stanton's "party with me".

She said "maybe" he said "does that mean yes" she said" no "he said "does that mean no" she said" no" he said "well I love you" "dancing out there" your beautiful" then everything stops the people stare at them and laugh she laughs then leaves towards where her friend is while he smiles. Says "see you at 9:30 "at your house then".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapt.2**

The next day after school, kagome came out of the store with a bag of cds looked up at her car noticed that sesshoumaru was standing near her car leaning on the door , while she walked to her car she said "what are you doing following me".

He siad" no I was in the laundry matt" doing laundry saw your car" came by to say hello" she said sarcastically" hi" opened her car door which bumped him off the door so he moved to the front of her car near the hood of her car he asked "I bet you like me" then she said "no" he said" I know you have been" thinking of me naked" she said sarcastically "yea right" I want you "oh baby "oh baby" not" now move" so i can get into my car".

Then he moved she got in her car jeramey poped up in his car behind her so she couldn't move so she said "what is this asshole day". While jaremey smiled as he got out of his car, when he went into the store she got mad turned on her, car backed up into his, Caused a dent and a big enough scratch.

He came out noticed that she done that and yelled "you bitch" while she laughed said "oops" laughed somemore, While sesshoumaru laughed to when he saw it. Later at home she was in the living room reading another book, when her dad walked in looked over at her while she was reading a book he said "oops "my insurance" doesn't cover pms".

She said "well tell them" I had a seizure" that will work" then as she was leaving her sister came downstairs while their went down another part of the hall in the house kikyo confronted her sister she said "did you just" maime jeramey's car" then kagome said "yea" looks like" you have to "take the bus" kikyo said "has the fact" you gone psycho "crossed your mind" kagome said "no it hasn't" but to bad Jeramey's "not giving you a ride anymore" then her sister said "you suck "then kagome said "you suck" in a mocking way.

Later at nighttime kagome and kikyo were in their bathroom her sister said" you should loosen up" kagome maybe it will be good for you".kagome said" I will not loosen up" I don't care "what people think "of me" she said "you know "you don't have to follow" what other people say".

Kikyo said" I happen to like being adored" thank you" then kagome noticed kikyo wearing their moms necklace she said" what are you doing wearing moms necklace" her sister said "daddy said I could have it" besides it looks good on me" with what i'm wearing tonight ".

kagome said "well it don't" and left to go to her room. While kikyo went to hers and both slept and waited till morning.

The next day when it was morning kagome went to her farther before going to school and asked "why did you give kikyo moms necklace" their dad said "well she asked" for the necklace" "so I gave it to her".

She said " if mom was still here she'll want it back", He said "well she's not here but yet I still miss her". She said "well I have to go to school" "so see you later when I get home". Then her farther said "alright" , so she left for her car and went to her school. After kikyo went to their school too.

Later after school at nightime kagome was at home with her sister her friend samantha their dad her sister and her friend were talking about the party that wade was having at his house when he said" if kagome's not going" your not going".

Then they cornered kagome as she was about to go up the stairs and said "can you at least" go to the party" so I can enjoy "having a good time for once". Then kagome said" why should I go", then kikyo said "please can you go" so I can go to the party" while kikyo's friend samantha was giving her a look that stated please.

Then kagome said "fine" while their dad came in from ther living room said "who's going" then kikyo said" kagome's going dad" then their dad said "I want you to wear the belly". ( "which was something" that zips up in the back " that looks like she is pregnant" but she is not.") so kikyo had a shock face with complaining she was saying "why do I have" to wear this this is stupied".

While their dad said "you have to wear this "so you know" what happens" when your with" a boy that you know "your not supposed to be with". Then their was a knock kaogme heard it opened the door found it was sesshhoumaru at her door she said "what are you doing here" he said "remember I was supposed to" be here, at 9:30" to pick you up for the party".

Then kagome said "alright but were riding" in my car and i'm driving".

So they went in her car they drove to the party while everyone else was arriving there while inside the house wade was stating on people not touching his stuff when the door burst open and a bunch of people came in a few of them having speakers and dj stuff.

While the others carried drinks for everyone and some people serving drinks on a tray for people to try or drink.

Then sesshoumaru kagome walked in they went up the stairs while they were talking they got seperated.

Then kagome was walking down stairs in the halls when she spotted jeramey he noticed her started talking to her saying" you look good kagome" she said "how about you stay away from my sister do i see a receding hair line" he stops looks over in a mirror goes after her he said "I try to stay away" from your sister "can't say the same of her "trying to stay away from me though".

He left her then she walked to another part of the hallway which was downstairs on the first floor found her sister she tried to approach her sister ask her " kikyo I need to talk to you" her sister said " please do not" address me in public" when she looked past her sister she saw jeramey was with her.

So kagome left went to the middle part of the room grabbed a drink when sesshoumaru showed up he said "what are you doing kagome". She said "i'm drinking " so what" isn't this what your" supposed to do" getting trashed at a party". He stared at her as she grabbed another drink and went up the stairs while drinking her drink.

Later he met her as she came down the stairs with her drink he approached her he said let me have this one she said no this is mine then she drunk the rest of the drink heard music got on a table and started to dance. While jeramey spotted sesshoumaru he said "dude how you get her" to relax and not be a bitch " sesshoumaru said" I don't know "while he went after jeramey.

He watched kagome dance while jeramey and the rest were whistling at her clapping at her while she was dancing, while no one new not even her she was dancing in front of sesshoumaru, while she was drunk then she hit her head on the chandelier, fell off the table sesshoumaru caught her they both went outside.

He sat her down on the bench while inside the house inuyasha saw kikyo he said" you look nice tonight kikyo" she said "have you met samantha" he said" I think I have "we have art together right"t she said "right neat" then looked at kikyo then jeramey came down the stairs he said "well we all know" I look nice" tonight" then him and kikyo samantha left but before they left she said to inuyasha" see you around ok".

He said" ok" then he left and went outside spotted sesshoumaru with kagome he said "the planned failed its over", "she never wanted me" she wanted jeramey all the time".

Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the arms he said "inuyasha do you love" the girl" he said "yea" sesshoumaru said 'is she everything" you think about," he said "yes "then sesshoumaru said "go for it "go be with the girl" who you love so much " if you still have a chance "she might be worth it".

Then inuyasha said "alright" and left.

Meanwhile in the house, kikyo was being told by jeramey, the different poses that he's using. but what he doesn't know, is that to her its the same poses for the two commercials she thought what he was doing stinks.

So she left then she spotted her friend she said "is it me or does this party suck" as she grabbed her friend and they went outside. Then jeramey came outside he said" you know we can" leave here you girls "can come with me "to another party at Nathans if you want".

Kikyo said" you know what" I have to get "home sorry I can't" go" her friend samantha said" I will go" kikyo said "samantha" samantha said "hey you lose" "so i'm going" as they leave kikyo said "you bitch". Inuyasha appears after they leave he tells her "had a good time at the party ", she said "much" hey inuyasha" think you can drive" me home "I need to be home" its almost past my curfew".

He said "alright" so they got in his car and left, meanwhile sesshoumaru was walking with kagome outside of the house away from it when kagome almost collapsed but sesshoumaru caught her before she can fall to the ground.

He brought her to a set of swings across form the house on a hill. He set her down on one of the them while he sat down on the other one she said "you know what they say" passed out while on the swing almost fell off when sesshoumau caught her he said "who knows what they say" .

He tried to wake her up when she woke she said "you have the most" beautiful golden eyes" he smiled then she puked. He had a weird face after she done that, then they went to her car he put her in the passenger seat while he was in the driver seat and drove her home.

Meanwhile in the car on the way home was kikyo and inuyasha, they arrived at her house in his car when he asked you never wanted to go sailing or go with me to the restaurant either".

she tried to explain when he said "you know I defended you when "people talked bad about you", I stood up "for you when people" were against you I guess you never l"liked me at all and" she grabbed him and kissed him in the car then she left after opening closing the door of his car and went inside her house.

Later while kagome and sesshoumaru were in her car he was driving they were hearing the music when she said "this is what I want to do" while pointing to the music even though the stereo in the car was playing it.

He said 'what build a car radio" she said "no start a band" even though my dad probably doesn't want me too. He said why doesn't he want you too", she said in a mocking way " because he wants me to be like kikyo".

He said "oh "well i'm glad your not like her" she said thanks, she said "you know your not" like the rest" of the guys "at our school".

He said thanks then she went to kiss him but he turned away from her she got mad got out of her car left closed the door of her car went inside her house while he got out after she closed the door of her car, he went to his car drove off to his home.

The next day everyone was at school when miroku approached sango he said "hello beautiful girl" my name is miroku whats yours" she said "my name is sango" he said "oh" I see you are "involved with poetry 'and sports she said " yes were involved" he said "ok "listen I have "this friend he likes your friend".

So he talked with her friend then he left to join with his friends meanwhile at the field sesshoumaru and inuyasha were talking when inuyasha said" the plans back on" sesshoumaru said "I thought the plan" was off" inuyasha said "well it was" until she kissed me" then sesshoumaru said "where" inuyasha said "in the car" sesshoumaru had a weird stare after hearing that.

Inuyasha said "so how" did it go" last night "with kagome did you "kiss her" sesshoumaru said "I would but "she wouldn't "remember "cause she was drunk" so I didn't" , then miroku appeared he told sesshoumaru" I talked to her friend" then inuyasha said "what did she say" miroku said" she hates him" with a thousand suns".

Then inuyasha said "maybe she" could take a few days off" then a ball flew towards them they looked it was kagome giving sesshhoumaru and them a mean stare. Later inside school in the halls sesshoumaru was in the hallways in front of his locker when Jeramey showed up he said "when I ask for answers" I expect results" when that bitch" messed with my car "doesn't count "as a result" so get some".

Sesshoumaru asked "I just up my price" jeramey says "what " sesshoumaru said "100 bucks a date" jeramey says "what no" then sesshoumaru says" well forget her sister then" while he smiles then Jeramey approaches him again gives him 100 bucks "you know your not" as cool as they "think you" are Verona" Jeramey leaves after he says that.

Later after school sesshoumaru followed where kagome went, he spotted her in the music store while music was playing noticed her playing a guitar then left before she turned around.

Then he walks into the bookstore walks around looking at books until he notices her in the next isle he watches and smiles as she walks down the isle him and her reach the end of both isles. She turns looks his way notices him gives him a mean stare walks past him as she is walking past him he says" have you seen a copy" of femine mystique" I had a copy but I lost it".

While he smiles after telling her that, she said "you know your soo" he says " hot" handsome" she says "unwelcome" he said "whats got your panties" in a twist" she said "don't even think "that you got" any idea what so ever "on my panties "but other" then my upchuck "reflex nothing". She leaves after she said that while he smiles, thinkng that he got to her.

The next day at school sesshoumaru realizes what a great girl kagome is, he thinks about her , he loves her. when jeramey approaches him he said you know sesshoumaru " heres some money" since prom's" coming up" to take out kagome "you wanna say 200" then sesshoumaru says" you know what" no" then jeramey says "300" then sesshoumaru gives up and says" ok".

Jeramey hands him the money then he leaves while walking down the halls sesshoumaru spots the lead band geek pays him 100 for him and the band to play.

While he grabs a microphone tunes up the volume then he walks sees her playing a sport with the rest of her team. Starts to sing to her as he is walking then he slides down the pole keeps walking while singing to her on the stands notices her she notices him smiles and laughs while everyone else laughs and smiles.

Then he keep walking along the long benches, while singing to her cause he likes her he loves her. when the campus cops show up they start coming for him running up to him as he is running singing and walking.

Trying to catch him, but he keeps being out of their way when they catch him he wrestles himself free runs again then smacks the other officers behind as he is trying to run off. He runs back up the stairs, with the campus police following him while everyone on the field laughs and claps with her just laughing being happy again. Later in school in the detention room kagome walks in to the room goes straight to her coach.

She asks "hey coach summers" he said "yes" she said "well you know" about our big game this friday". He said "yes I know about it", she said well I came up with a plan while she was talking to him she motioned for sesshoumaru when he looked up when she walked in to go to the window.

So sesshoumaru kept walking trying to go to the window behind the teachers back while he keeps looking at her. Then she said well you wanna know the plan he said I guess so so feeling stupid and nervous with sesshoumaru watching about to go to the window she lefts up her shirt and shows whats under her shirt to the teacher/her coach for her and her team.

He is shocked while sesshoumaru saw it too he was shocked also then she said" now that you seen" the plan I better go" she saw sesshoumaru finally go through the window. While she was leaving everyone was clapping and hollaring laughing about what she did while she felt embaressed about it.

What she didn't noticed before he went out the window when she turned around to go out of the classroom was sesshoumaru smiling and laughing while after she she did that then he went out the window finally after the teacher was distracted. She didn't know that he did that but she new that he went out the window to get away from detention.

Later after school kagome met up with sesshoumaru off school grounds on a boat that they were rowing together. Sesshoumaru asked her "so what did you do to get me out of detention" he was lying to her cause he saw what she did to the detention teacher.

She said "well I used my wits "to help get you out of" detention cause I new" that you needed help "after you cheered me up" so I helped you". He laughed he said thanks while they were rowing thye continued to talk laugh smile talk somemore.

Then they finally reached the destination that sesshoumaru planned for them to go to. Which was the paintball field area they were going to do paintball. Since sesshoumaru told her t6hat it will be fun for her to try playing having fun with it and the game.

So they reached shore after both of them rowed went to the place payed to get in abnd played paintball against each other by trowing paintballs at each other trying to see who will win. Thye laughed continued to play, while having fun playing the game against each other they each got a hit on eachother while having fun.

He dragged her down to the ground after she gave up and he won they kissed each other while they laughed a lot they realized its almost time to leave. So they got out of the suites put the goggles back he took her home in his car while they were laughing they interviewed each other. She said" where were you doing the summer" i've never seen you last summer" or when school started last year". He said "well I was in englad with my parents last year" I went to austraila "after to be" with my grandparents" to take care of them while I was living there".

She said alright they sat down on the steps of her house talked some more, then she said "so whats in it for you" cause I don't know you" very well even though" you are different" from the rest of the guys". He said "well I want to know" if you would go to" the prom with me" she said" no I would not go "to the dance with you" he asks "why don't you" want to go to prom with me".

She said "because I hate" dances and I don't want" to be like the rest" of the people who go to them". He said "well do" you hate me" is that why you don't" wanna go to the prom with me" she said 'no I don't hate you" he smiled she said " I just don't wanna be like everyone else" and go to the stupied dance".

She said again "so whats in for you" he said "can it be "because I like the pleasure" of your company" she said "no it can't" he said "your mental" you know that "maybe you need therapy" he pulled out a cigerate while sitting next to her, he was about to light it up. when she huffed, gave him a mean look and took the cigerate, from him and threw it away. She went into the house after that while he left in his car.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter3**

In the house upstairs kagome approached her sister's room asked if she can come in her sister allowed her in. she walked into the room sat down on her sisters window seat of her room. While her sister turned off the tv she said kikyo we need to talk" kikyo said what do we need to talk about".

You want to know how I hate jeramey and why "kagome said. kikyo said why should I want to know that". Kagome said Because me and jeramey used to date" when we were in eighth grade I used to think that he was hot until I followed" what everyone else did and realized that was not good for me".

He asked me if I wanted to do it again I said no he dumped me ". but suddenly after what I did of pyro tecniques at the party". I will not follow what other people want me to do at all ever again".

Kikyo said why are you telling me this "kagome said because I wanted you to know and I told jeramey that if he told anybody about what he and me did". then I will tell the cheerleading team how small his you know what is". Kikyo said why are you telling" me this don't you think I would find this out on my own".

Kagome said because I wanted you to know kikyo from my experience" . so you can be aware from what he tries to do to you if he ever does".

Kikyo said don't you think I will know this on my own before I experience it why are you not going to the prom to make me happy, so I can at least have one date". She said because I don't want to go even when I was asked because I think the dances are stupid". i'm not like everyone else who wants to go to them".

Kikyo said leave were done talking now" kagome said fine I will leave" since her sister had the door opened once she was out the door closed.

She went to her own room thinking about her sister what she said when she looked out the window noticed her sister on their swing decided that she will go to the dance cause she felt sorry for her sister.

She didn't want to make her sister sad anymore so she got ready fro the dance after she went to her sister she told her what she was going to do her sister smiled because her older sister was going to the dance for her.

After she got ready fro the dance in her room she went downstairs into the entryway, she said to her dad "hey dad i'm going to the dance don't wait up and kikyo has a date to the dance and he's picking her up". Her dad was to busy with something to notice he said "oh ok b ye". Kikyo came downstairs after kagome left in her dress her dad noticed he said "where are you going kikyo",

kikyo said "dad didn't you remember i'm going to the dance with inuyasha didn't kagome tell you that already". Her dad said "oh ok" the doorbell to the door rang. Kikyo went to answer it, she went to the door opened it and on the other side of the door was inuyasha standing in front of her on the doorstep.

She smiled when she saw him she said to her dad "bye dad". But before they left kikyo and kagomes dad said to them as they were leaving " I know every cop in town buddy" this got inuyasha freaked and so him kikyo ran faster to his car.

After that they got in and inuyasha drove them to the school to go to prom. Meanwhile kagome already left she arrived at the school went into the building where the dance was walked up the stairs, she n oticed sesshoumaru he smiled at her, he gave her a flower he put it in her hair,

he asked her "finally changed your mind about going with me to the dance with me". She blushed said "yea I decided to go to the dance and i'm glad that i'm with you"'.

She said to him "i'm sorry for questioning your motives I was wrong about doing it". She also noticed the way he dressed she said " you look different", he said "yea I just had this lying around decided to where it to go to the dance".

while thinking of you and waiting for you to show up and your forgiven kagome". "Also I was wrong to say mean stuff to you too kagome I hope you can forgive me too". She said "your forgiven sesshoumaru".

He noticed what she was wearing he thought it looked good on her he said "you look nice", she said" thanks I also found this around and decided to where it to the dance thinking of you too".

They went into the area where the dance was, walked into the middle of the dance floor. They started to dance on the dance floor when kagome spotted her sister she waved and smiled at her. Her sister waved smiled at her too,

they continued to dance when he said to her " sorry for not being here last year I was in austraila taking care of my grandparents after I came from england then I came here". "I saw you this year and was glad that I met you since I first saw you". She smiled she said "thanks i'm glad I saw you and met you too". They continued to dance When jeramey came over to where they were grabbed sesshoumaru once they stopped dancing he said to sesshoumaru "what is that loser doing with kikyo I didn't pay you to take out kagome just for this whole thing to mess up".

Kagome heard what he said to him she said "nothing in for you huh sesshoumaru". She ran out of the area where the dance was, sesshoumaru grabbed her kissed her he told he he loved her and tried to explain, when she was crying still she pulled herself from him she said "you were paid to take me out by the one person that I truly hate the most you are so not who I thought you were sesshoumaru".

He tried to grab her again to pull her to him and apologize to her when she went away from him still crying while going down the stairs away from him. He was sad while watching her go and leave away from him.

Meanwhile in the bathroom kikyo was fixing up her hair when she spotted her friend samantha come up next to her she asked her friend "what are you doing here".

Samantha said "well you weren't the only sophmore at this prom jeramey just picked me up". kikyo said "well he's all yours", samantha said "that's very nice kikyo but he only liked you for one thing".

Kikyo realized what she said and she left in a huff walked back onto the dance floor spotted jeramey went up behind him after she realized what he done to her date she tapped him on the shoulder he turned around she punched him in the nose "she said 'this is for my date "punched him on the nose punched him in the eye" thats for my sister ".

she finally kicked him where it hurts pushed him down to where he fell she said "and thats from me".

The four of them went outside spotted sesshoumaru they nboticed that he looked sad thye felt sorry for him but all four of them were scared to approach him kikyo decided that she should approach him.

She wen t next to him he noticed her he asked her "what should I do kikyo your her sister how do I fix this"? She said "well I can talk to her to see if she can forgive you she will feel better by tomorrow and she probably forgive you so I will talk to her and see what she says don't worry she loves you you don't havce to be sad anymore ok". I mean tomorrow is school so she will be better and talk to you again once she see you"

the next day before school kagome noticed her sister approach her she said you know kagome he was sad when you left he looked like he was going to cry maybe you should forgive him I don't know what he did or what was heard but he does love you maybe you should give him another chance".

Kagome told her sister 'I don't know kikyo he hurt me pretty bad from what he did and i'm not sure if I can forgive him I love him still very much but I don't know if he loves me or used me for money but I will try to get to know him again and see if he does love me". Kikyo said" that's I ask is for you to try ok don't worry you won't be disappointed he loves you too"

the next day at school kagome came in early for her class once the bell rang everyone was filling in class what kagome didn't notice was sesshoumaru staring at her throughout the class period trying to get her to notice him even when he smiled at her their teacher mr. morgan walked in the class room if anyone wanted to read their poems out loud to the class.

When kagome raised her hand he allowed her to go up in front of the class to read her paper out loud while he said "oh boy here we go again", she was starting to read her poem to the class when she spotted sesshoumaru looked at him she started to cry while she finished her poem.

Her poem was finished she got her stuff while still crying she left the class without being told to leave even when she thought that she was going to be told that so she just left leaving in tears. Class was over sesshoumaru followed her all the way to her car.

He went to her car after she was there he approached her he said 'I'm sorry kagome" she said" I know kikyo talked to me telling me I should give you another chance but I'm not sure I love you very much and I know you still love me but I need to hear you say it so I can believe you again.

He said alright smiled at her again he said "I love you kagome" she smiled she said "I love you too". She turned looked into her car and she spotted a guitar she looked up to him she said "is this for me" he said "yes it is I love you and I thought since you wanted to start your band that I will get this for you".

She smiled at him said 'thanks' she kissed him he kissed her they hugged each other holding hands and he opened her car door after moving her guitar she drove off and went to her house her drove off after her going to his house thinking of tomorrow and what will happened now that he got the girl that he loves she loves him in return.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter4**

the next day was saturday kagome decided that maybe she should stay inside and relax when her dad walked in he came to her sat down and said "kagome why are you not outside having fun wheres your sister kikyo" .

She said "well kikyo last night beat up a guy that I hate because he picked on her date she left to go sailing with inuyasha a few mins ago".

Her dad said "what huh" kagome said "aren't you surprised that she got it from me i'm happy for her".

He said "yes I suppose she did i'm happy I guess but that's not what I came here to talk to you about " its about college where you going to" .

She said "alright what about it". He said "well I paid for your college" she got excited then he said" you know kagome I wish that you were my little girl even though you grew up kikyo still grow up but she still knows to need me in her life.

What about you are you going to need me in your life too". She smiled she said "dad of course I am I will always need you in my life".

Later after kikyo got back form sailing there was a knock on the door kagome answered it she opened the door and on the other side of the door was sesshoumaru he smiled at her she smiled at him.

He asked her "may I come in kagome" she smile she said "sure" she moved so he can get in. he walked in she showed him where her family was which they were in the living room he followed her.

They stopped at the entryway to the living room where she walked in followed by him she said to him "this is my farther john higurashi "who was reading the newspaper.

She noticed her sister in the living room reading a book she said to him 'this is my sister kikyo which I guess you already know ", while smiling and laughing.

He said "yes I already know her but I'm glad that I got to meet your farther". Their farther noticed him he said ''I'm glad to meet you to sesshoumaru my daughter talks about you all the time she loves you you know".

She blushed when her farther told sesshoumaru about that. he smiled at her knowing she liked him even when he likes her.

He smiled at her he told her farther "I love her too Mr. higurashi".

Their farther said "as long as you don't break my daughters heart then I won't hurt you but if you do I will hurt you a lot and I know contacts to where they will help me and no one will see you ever again.

Once I'm through with you if you hurt my daughter you will pay got it". Sesshoumaru understood the warning he was a little bit afraid but not that much but he new that he loved kagome and will never break her heart.

Their farther after noticing him said "how about you stay for dinner sesshoumaru" kagome and kikyo nodded waiting for his answer when he said to them "sure I guess".

while their farther and sesshoumaru went to the dinning room. kagome and kikyo went to the kitchen to prepare dinner for all four of them.

After they prepared dinner they brought it to the table for all four of them to eat. When sesshoumaru took a bit he said "wow this is good' and he continued to eat his food that was served on his plate.

while their farther said "well you have kagome to thank for the food that she made while you also have to say thank you to kikyo to cause she made the other food too even though the both of them teamed up and made the food together their really great cooks".

After dinner Sesshoumaru thanked them for the food that he ate he got up form the table then kagome kikyo and their dad got up from the table after him. Sesshoumaru approached kagome after dinner was over he said to her "kagome will you go with me to the beach to walk around with me for a while".

kagome thought about what he was said she said "sure I would love to go with you to the beach Sesshoumaru I haven't been there in a long time since our mom left us".

So him and kagome went to his car and drove off to the beach after kagome's dad said that him and kikyo will do the dishes while their gone.

After they were gone and at the beach when he parked his car in the parking lot and they got out of his car they both took off their shoes after they walked towards the beach and were finally there. After their shoes were off they decided to walk along the beach with having their feet feel the sand.

After they noticed that it was night time while they walked the sand on the beach near the ocean he decided to hold her hand while they were walking so after they stopped he took her hand and they started to hold hands while continuing to walk.

After an hour of walking he decided that they should sit on the beach looking out at the ocean while enjoying the cool breeze of fresh air while smelling the ocean as they continued to look at the waves.

After a couple of hours of silence Sesshoumaru looked at kagome he said "kagome I know that we have been going out for a while or a few weeks and I thought that I might give you something since were dating you know and I hope you like it". She said "what is it that you want to give to me".

He said "this" and he pulled out a box that looked like a ring was inside he opened the box for her to show her what was inside it was a silver ring with blue diamonds in the shape of a crescent moon.

He said "this used to be my mom's and I decided I wanted to give it to you since I fell in love with you I love you kagome will you accept my gift". She said "I love what you got for me Sesshoumaru of course I will accept".

He grabbed the ring out of the box and decided to put it on her wedding finger for when they get married to each other. She got really happy of what he got her that she hugged him and kissed him on the lips. He was surprised by the kiss so he kissed her back while she was still hugging him.

They kissed for a long time then they both pulled apart trying to catch their breath after controlling their breathing for a while, then they kissed for a final time. Then they pulled apart again he said "I think its time that I should take you home kagome before it gets to late".

She said "alright I mean ok you know thanks for our time together sesshoumaru I loved it". "And I don't want my dad to worry about me so I guess you can take me home now". He said "your welcome kagome I enjoy our time together too".

They then put back on their shoes and left to go to the parking lot where his car was away from the beach that they were at. After they got in he drove her back home.

After he dropped her off at her house and drove off to his in his car, she walked inside her house after opening her front door and closing it behind her.

She then walked from the entryway into the halls and up the stairs to her room after realizing that her farther and sister were asleep in their beds. After she got ready for bed she went to sleep dreaming of sesshoumaru and what their life and future will be.

The next day after sleeping for a while she woke up in her bed realizing that it was late in the morning, panicked and got up out of bed to get dressed quickly after taking a shower in their bathroom that was close to the hallway.

After she showered brushed her teeth and hair after getting dressed she went downstairs to get something to eat from the kitchen.

After she grabbed something to eat she went to school in her car after picking up her friend from her house they drove off from her friends house and went to school while listening to music on the way.

After they got to school they parked real quick and went to the office to get a pass for their classes. After they got their passes the both of them went their separate ways to their classes to try not to get detention.

When kagome reached her class she hesitated then opened the door to her class. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her while she gave them a mean stare and went to her seat to sit down and do her work.

While she sat down her teacher said "thanks for joining us in class kagome now here's your assignment like the rest now get to work".

She nodded then got to work on her assignment and finished before anyone else got it done. She turned in her assignment after she was done Mr. Morgan took it he said "why are you giving me this assignment when others are not finished with theirs you couldn't waited until everyone else got it done".

He continued he said " Then you could have turned it in but since you turned it in early I am going to give you a break for now how about you work on something else while everyone else continues to finish theirs". So she went back to her seat and started working on her writing and drawing to get better at her drawing while continuing writing what she wanted to write.

All the while she didn't pay attention to where Sesshoumaru looking at her again while he was doing his assignment then he read one of the books while looking at her waiting for her to notice him.

Kagome felt stares behind her and looked and to find it was her boyfriend sesshoumaru she smiled at him. Then continued to read. Sesshoumaru noticed that she turned around and looked at him and smiled and he smiled too.

While he was thinking of a way to ask her for their next part in their relationship and how with them being together what will they be afterwards and if she will accept.

After class was over sesshoumaru went up to kagome in the hall where her locker was and asked her " hey kagome " kagome noticed him next to her she said "yea whats up sesshoumaru", he said "well i've been thinking about our relationship".she heard him then she thought "_ please don't say your breaking up with me I couldn't take it if he did."_

She tuned into him when he said" kagome I was wondering if we could take it to the next part of it if that's alright with you I mean I know if you don't want to I just want to ask".

She thhought about it for a while she said "alright we could take the next part of our relationship but if you dump me once this part is over with what we are going to do then and you dump me you know that I will hunt you down and hurt you along with my family and my friend who will hurt you to you got it".

He got the message that she told him and he said " don't worry we will still be together and not break up once we take the next part you don't have to worry or get mad alright".

He smiled after he said that she nodded her head said good then they were off to their own classes.

After school was over sesshoumaru went up to her car where she was and said to her when she noticed him he said "do you want to come over to my apartment where I live that way we won't do it at your house and have your farther get angry at me".

She said "sure I will go to your house after I drop my friend off at her house and tell my family that I'm coming over to yours alright I just hope my dad agrees". He nodded and left her to go to his truck and drive home when she called out to him before he left and said "wait I don't know where you live", he called out to her and said" I will call you kagome".

She nodded then waited for her friend to come over to where she was with her car. Her friend finally came after a while and got in the car after kagome got in the car in the drivers seat. While sango was talking about how her day was and that how she and miroku were going out now just like her and sesshoumaru.

So after her drive home after dropping off her friend kagome went inside her house where she lived and found her dad and sister in the living room again reading a book and newspaper.

She went up to her dad and said "dad I was wondering if I can go to my boyfriends house this evening". Her dad heard what she said he said "why would you go to your boyfriends house when he could come here why does he want you at his house anyway".

She thought about it if she told her dad the truth then her dad will never let her go over to his house and he have her breakup with him or worse hurt him himself.

So she came up with a lie and said "well me and him are going to study and he wants help with what he's working on and he needs my help with it so can I go".

Her farther said after he thought about it he said sure but I want you back after wards because of your curfew " she said "dad I will try but i'm not sure if I can make it back in time plus he did say I could stay over and he will have me a place to sleep if I get to tired".

Her sister caught on to the lie but didn't tell her dad in front of her sister cause then he will get mad and have kagome be punished. So she continued to listen to what she said and how her dad responded when suddenly it shocked her when her dad said "fine but I want you back in the morning and no excuses got it".

Her older sister nodded then went to grab some clothes and her backpack to make it as a good excuse once she came downstairs and noticed her dad went back to reading his newspaper she left the house and went to her car.

But before she got in after putting her stuff in her car she heard her cellphone go off with her ring tone from one of the songs from muse and answered it when she noticed the call was from sesshoumaru her boyfriend she smiled.

She said hello sesshoumaru he said over the phone hello kagome are you at your car she said yea he said ok here's my address he told her that he lived downtown in crest hill apartments and that the second floor of it to the right and the first door is his door to his apartment.

And then he told her how to get there when she's downtown after she nodded the both of them hung up and she went inside her car and started it and drove off towards downtown.

As soon as she was in downtown she looked for the apartment building and found it and drove in and walked with her stuff to the second floor to the right and went to the first door knocked he answered it opened the door and smiled when he saw kagome.

He told her "come in kagome its ok don't mind the mess I haven't been cleaning very much". When he noticed that there was a few clothes strewn around the floor that she was looking at.

She nodded her head at what he said then as soon as the door closed to his apartment and she was inside he went up to her holding her in his arms and started to kiss her more then once that added to a passionate kiss and she kissed him back.

While they both continued to kiss he started to unbutton her blouse and she started to unbutton his hesitantly while thinking about how this was going to be her first time.

She was nervous when he started to take off her pants when they reached his room which she did not know that she reached his room until she stopped kissing him and looked around.

He noticed her nervousness when he started to undress her and wondered if she was alright. He asked her" kagome are you sure your ready for this I mean we could stop if you want".

She said hesitantly "sure i'm ready for it its just this is my first time doing this I'm a virgin and I would like to do this if you want". Since I love you and you love me in return. He nodded then thought"_ she's a virgin then I would be her first and last forever since I love being with her". _

Then he tuned it in when she said "I only gave the guy I hate now when we used to date in ninth grade oral sex I didn't do anything with him physically".

He nodded about her past and said "OK just so you know even if its your first time with me I will be gentle alright".

She nodded then went up to him and kissed him for all its worth and he kissed her back then she tried to take off his pants off when she was nervous then got the courage to unbutton his pants while touching him.

While he took off her panties then she took off his boxers while they continued to kiss which led them to his bed.

Once all their clothes were off he started kissing her from her lips to her neck then moved downwards from her stomach all the way to where her sex was he kissed it then plundged his tongue inside her and started working her orgasm to make her come faster in her climax by doing it faster and harder to her until she spilled all her juices on his face while adding two fingers inside her to let her know what it is going to feel like with him inside of her when he plunges his member into her when they have sex.

Then after she climaxed he got halfway up and licked his fingers from her. Then he climbed back up to her and kissed her telling her it was going to be ok then he tore through her virgin barrier after he thrust into her and started moving his hips back and fourth more then once taking it slow.

While she was crying he stopped and kissed her tears then he started it again when she hesitantly moved her hips up towards him asking him to continue without her moving her lips when she gave him her permission to continue he continued to move his hips until she cried out his name.

while he cried out hers then once she climaxed he soon joined her then they both stopped after a while then while still attached inside her they both fell asleep after a while thinking what a wonderful time they had.

When she woke up she noticed he was asleep so she stroked his face with her hand when she thought he looks beautiful when he sleeps. When sesshoumaru felt someones hand on his face he opened his eyes and noticed it was kagome he smiled when she noticed that he was awake and smiled at him too.

Then he spoke and said to her "how was your first time with me kagome". She smiled at him she said "it was wonderful sesshoumaru I liked our time together very much from last night". Then he asked "do you want to do it again kagome since you love being with me".

She nodded her head yes and so he climbed on top of her after his member hardened again. And thrust back into her while the both of them continued to move their hips together meeting flesh to flesh while moving they continued kissing each other more then once while moving together promising to be with each other for eternity and forever even with them promising to get married to each other.

After a while they stopped then kagome thought about what her dad said last night and got worried in her mind but didn't show it when she looked at sesshoumaru then she and him decided to take a shower together while cleaning each others bodies and feeling each others bodies again fro the third time while they kissed.

After they kissed and got out of the shower and dressed she thought about what she was going to say to sesshoumaru about her going home cause her dad was going to be worried when he woke up. So she went up to sesshoumaru after hugging him she said "Sesshoumaru I have to go i'm sorry but my dad will be worried if I don't go home in a few minutes".

He looked at her and nodded and kept kissing her while she kissed him back and both were continuing to kiss until they pulled apart then she said" see you tomorrow sesshoumaru" he thought about what she said then he said "kagome tomorrows sunday its not a weekday tomorrow".

She thought about what he said then she said "oh yea sorry I guess my mind has been clouded by what we did twice last night and today this morning".

He said "alright "and went up to her and kissed her still thinking about their time together. So he kissed then she left after the closing the door promising to return to him. He smiled at what she said and thought about what he was going to do next when she comes next time. Because he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life.


End file.
